② Smile Sensation
|producer = Tsunku |Last = S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 1st Best Album (2012) |Cover2 = Limited Edition | Single1 = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. | Single2 = Samui ne. | Single3 = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita }} 2 Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) is the 2nd album by S/mileage. It was released on May 22, 2013 in Regular and Limited Edition. Tracklist CD #Shin • Nippon no Susume! (新・日本のすすめ！; The Way of the New Japan!) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た; The Spring of Departures Has Come) #Otona no Tochuu (大人の途中; In the Midst of Adulthood) #Tenshin Ranman (天真爛漫; Innocence) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age.) #Watashi no Kokoro (私の心; My Heart) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (夕暮れ 恋の時間; The Time of Evening Love) #Nee Senpai (ねぇ 先輩; Hey Senior) #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara (さよなら さよなら さよなら; Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye) #Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) Limited Edition DVD #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver. II) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Another Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Album making Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Album Information Lyrics and Music for all songs: Tsunku #Shin • Nippon no Susume! #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Otona no Tochuu #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Tenshin Ranman #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Watashi no Kokoro #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Nee Senpai #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Samui ne. Concert Performances #Shin • Nippon no Susume #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Otona no Tochuu #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Tenshin Ranman #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Watashi no Kokoro #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #Nee Senpai #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #Samui ne. Trivia *The album was announced on August 30, 2012, almost nine months before its release. *Certain album tracks have been performed at concerts since September 2012. *The album had the lowest first-week sales for a S/mileage album. *The album was released on the same day as LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK album. *This is the lowest selling S/mileage album. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 7,091 Videos File:Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver ) File:スマイレージ 夕暮れ 恋の時間（福田花音Solo Ver.)|Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver ) File:Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver ) File:Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver ) File:Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver ) File:Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver ) External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shin • Nippon no Susume!, Otona no Tochuu, Tenshin Ranman, Watashi no Kokoro, Yuugure Koi no Jikan, Nee Senpai, Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara Category:S/mileage Albums Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Albums Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:English Name Album Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:Highest Ranking Album ja:②スマイルセンセーション